


Thin Walls

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Bruce Banner Bingo 2019, Exhibitionism, F/M, Masturbation, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 12:17:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: Bruce can hear everything through the walls between your rooms.  He likes to picture everything, until one day you invite him to watch.





	Thin Walls

The walls were too thin. He’d told Tony they were too thin but Tony had laughed him off and told him to keep his music down then.

Bruce wished that music was the problem. He didn’t care that he could hear the sounds of music drifting through the walls of his room. Even when it was obnoxious. He didn’t care if it was a monotonous game show someone was watching on TV and he was subjected to the murmured words and painfully obvious music that was overlaid just to add drama where there wasn’t any. He’d lived on the run. He was good at getting sleeping in noisy places. He could zone all that out and sleep just fine.

The thing he couldn’t zone out was you … when you… well, when you were… being intimate.

The sex sounds traveled through the wall and as much as he wanted to ignore it, as much as he wanted to just put in earplugs and go to sleep he couldn’t.

It would be easy to put the blame directly on the Hulk. Anytime he heard the telltale sounds of your pleasure -the gasps and the soft moans - he perked up. Bruce could always hear that mumble in his head pushing for him to listen harder. Pushing him to actually get out of bed and go next door and … participate.

It wasn’t all on the Hulk though. As much as he wished he could blame every little deviant thought on the big guy, they weren’t all his. He was attracted to you. When he heard you he couldn’t help but picture you. The mental image of you reaching climax was always accompanied by a feeling of extreme guilt. Like he had actually just been watching you.

He didn’t know what was worse. If you were with someone or if you were by yourself.

When you were with someone Bruce would picture them with you. It was more voyeuristic. Like he was peeking in and watching as whoever it was pleasured you. It was almost like watching pornography that was just being created in his head to a soundtrack made you by you. Only the Big Green Guy started to show the real green side of himself. He’d get jealous and angry. Bruce could feel how much Hulk hated him for not telling you how he felt about you and how he hated the other person for getting there first.

It was definitely a lesson in self-loathing when you brought someone home.

When you were just by yourself, it would start like that same way. He pictured you. Naked, back arched, your fingers sticky as you penetrate yourself with them. He knew it wasn’t accurate. You weren’t likely to be actually naked. You weren’t putting a show on for anyone after all. You were just doing that perfectly natural thing of getting yourself off so you could experience that brief endorphin high after you came.

The sounds helped him form a picture though. The soft gasps you made as you toyed with your breasts and fingered your clit. The soft tap, as you grabbed the bedhead and arched your back, making your bed bang against the wall. The moans as your fingers pushed inside of you.

Then Hulk would start to push. He’d want Bruce to go to you. To help you reach that climax. That was when Bruce would start picturing himself with you. He could picture the taste of your cunt. It had been a long, long time since he’d gone down on anyone, but he could still taste the salty, musk on his tongue as he pictured himself eating you out. He could practically feel the way your cunt felt, wet and warm as it clenched around his cock as he pictured himself fucking you.

You were alone now and he was hard. He ran his palm down his him, brushing his fingers past his erection. He wanted to jerk off, but with the way Hulk was pushing at him to do something, he worried that he’d take over completely.

He sighed and got out of bed. The feeling of loathing from the Hulk as he stripped off his pajamas and headed to the bathroom almost overwhelmed him. “I can’t just go in there. That’s not okay.” He snapped at himself, hoping the Hulk would hear it and leave him alone.

He turned the water on cold and stepped under. The cold shower helped two-fold. First, there was nothing like ice-cold water to chase off an unwanted erection. Secondly, the sound of the water cut out all other sounds, most importantly, the sound of your moan when you came.

When he was done there was silence from your side of the wall. Bruce assumed you had fallen asleep. He dried off and put on a robe and decided to go out and make tea. Maybe some hot chamomile and passionflower tea would help him sleep.

He made his way out to the kitchen, only to find you standing at the stove stirring something in a pot. You smelled of sex. Heady and acrid and a little too inviting. Hulk reared his head, pushing at him to do something about it.

“Hey, Bruce,” you said. A warm smile playing over your lips. “Couldn’t sleep?”

Bruce felt his face flush. “No - uh - no.” He stammered.

You froze on the spot. “Oh god.” You said. “Oh god. You heard me.”

Bruce didn’t know what to say. He knew he needed to reassure you that it was fine and not your fault. Or maybe even to lie and say heard what? Only he couldn’t find the words and what words he did have didn’t seem to want to go into any kind of coherent order.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry, Bruce. I never hear you. I just assumed you couldn’t… and I couldn’t sleep… so…” You babbled.

He shook his head. “It’s not… you’re … your milk is burning.”

“Shit.” You cursed pulling it off the heat. “I couldn’t sleep.” You repeated as you poured the ruined milk down the drain and filled the pot with water.

“You said,” Bruce said.

You started scrubbing the pot while Bruce moved into the kitchen properly and started to make his tea.

“I’m really sorry, Bruce. That’s so embarrassing.” You said.

He swallowed and looked at you. Hulk pushed against him. Bruce wasn’t sure what he even wanted exactly. Just that whatever it was involved you and Bruce not moving fast enough. He dropped his eyes again.

“It’s perfectly natural. You don’t… you didn’t do anything wrong. It’s your room. It’s not like… like you put a show on for me.” Bruce said, stuttering slightly as he tried to find the words and refusing to look back up at you. “I shouldn’t have listened. It’s not like you were putting on a show for me.” He added, going back to making his tea. You didn’t put on a show for him, he just created that himself, and if you found out he’d be more mortified than you seemed to be.

You stopped what you were doing and watched him for a moment. “You were listening?”

Bruce froze. Had he said he was listening? Heat rose up in his face. He assumed he was bright red now and it wouldn’t matter what he said you knew the answer was yes. “I - I - I - I didn’t… our walls… and…” He stopped and shook his head. “I’m sorry.”

You touched his arm and he felt like his was about to catch fire, the catalyst point of that inferno right where your hand rested. “How come I never hear you then?”

Bruce didn’t think he could blush deeper than he was right now. He was beginning to wish the world would open up and swallow him. Hulk was tearing at the insides of him, trying to either get out or at least have Bruce own up to how he felt. “I - I don’t do that. Hulk… he pushes. He likes it too much and I worry he’ll take over.”

You tilted your head and your eyes traveled down his body and then back up again. “Bruce,” you said gently. “Would you like to watch?”

The mental disconnect that happened when you asked that nearly made him lose grip of control. Hulk almost roared inside him, pushing at him to say yes. The thought overwhelmed him for a moment. Part of him also wants to say yes. Oh god yes, he wants to see you come so badly. He’s never wanted anything more. 

He’s also completely mortified. Of course, he can’t do that. He doesn’t know you. Besides, the risk is too high. The Hulk would come through.

The thing was, he did keep control, but he wasn’t exactly sure it was him that kept it. It felt like Hulk didn’t actually try and take it. Rather he just let him know what he wanted.

“I - I can’t,” Bruce said, still not meeting your eyes.

You ran your finger along his jaw and lifted his head so he was looking at you. “Can’t or don’t want to?”

“Can’t.” He said.

“Then you do want to?”

He swallowed thickly and gripped the counter, afraid it was going to crack under his touch. “I - I - uh…”

You leaned in close to him, your breath hot on his neck. “Come.”

He knew it was a bad idea. He knew he couldn’t really do this. Could he? This was wrong. Worse. It was dangerous.

Still, when you took his hand and moved towards the door he let you lead him. It felt almost like Hulk sighed with relief as he started to move.

You led him to your room and closed the door behind you. “You can sit on the sofa chair if you like.” You said and pulled off your sleep shirt.

Bruce inhaled sharply as his eyes fell on your breasts. You smiled and massaged them, pinching at your nipples so they hardened. His cock twitched as he watched you. “Take a seat, Bruce,” you said, pushing your pajama pants down. “Enjoy the show. You can touch yourself if you like. I would like to watch you too if you feel up for it.”

Bruce took a seat and watched as you sat on the edge of the bed facing him and spread your legs. He took a shaky breath in as he stared at your already glistening cunt. You ran your hand down your stomach and between your legs slowly, teasing your fingers over your mound. You slipped a finger between your folds and stroked them up and down, the wet from your pussy coating your finger to the first knuckle. You hummed softly and began to circle your finger over your clit.

Bruce’s cock twitched and jumped in response. He didn’t touch it though. As much as he wanted to and Hulk was pushing at him, he kept his hands on the arms of the sofa chair, gripping it slightly.

Your breathing started to become more shallow, and for a moment his eyes were drawn to the rise and fall of your chest. Oh god, how he wanted to kiss those breasts and to feel the hardness of your nipples under his tongue. His cock hardened more and began to strain at his pants.

You pinched your clit and then pushed a finger inside yourself as you rubbed your clit with your thumb. A soft moan escaped your lips and you leaned back a little. “What do you want me to do?” You asked, your voice breathy and needy.

“Tell me what you taste like.” Bruce groaned.

You pulled your fingers from your cunt and stuck them in your mouth, slowly sucking them clean. You hummed as you swirled your tongue around your digits and Bruce took in a harsh breath.

“Salty, a little sweet and acidic.” You answered.

Bruce could picture it perfectly and his mouth watered a little. His hands went to his robe and he untied it and let it fall open.

“Fuck, yes, Bruce. Touch yourself for me.” You moaned.

He wrapped his hand around his cock and start to jerk himself off.

You moved, getting your vibrator from your bedside table. A dark purple, silicone rabbit. You slicked it with lube and lay back on the bed with your legs spread, pressing it to your clit and switching it on. As the buzz filled the room you moaned. Much louder than you did when it was just you. Much more graphically. Slowly and never taking your eyes from Bruce’s you began to fuck yourself with the device.

Bruce’s hand moved up and down his cock, squeezing and twisting slightly. He hadn’t touched himself like this since the Hulk had gotten his own form. It had always been his heartbeat that set it off in those early days and right now, his pulse was racing.

You held the ears of the vibrator, buzzing against your clit and squeezed your breast as you moved the toy in and out of your cunt. He watched how it stretched you and how each time you pushed it in you moaned louder and louder.

Your legs began to shake as Bruce’s cock throbbed and leaked precome over his fingers. You started to buck up on the bed and you reached behind you, grabbing your headboard and arching your back, making that familiar bump against the wall.

You jerked up suddenly and arched your back as you came, crying out into the room. It was better than he’d ever imagined. Sexy and animalistic. Bruce squeezed his cock and grunted, spilling on himself in thick hot ribbons.

“Fuck,” you groaned as you watched his cock empty. You turned the vibrator off and pulled it from you.

Bruce looked around for something to clean himself up with. “Wait.” You said getting up off the bed and coming over to him. You knelt down between his legs and looking up into his eyes you began to lick him clean.

“Oh god,” Bruce groaned. The Hulk had gone unusually quiet. It was strange but added to that soft relief he was feeling. Your tongue felt amazing on his skin. It sent shivers through him and made his skin prickle. As you ran it over his oversensitive cock he moaned.

You smiled and looked up at him. “Stay with me tonight. I really like you, Bruce.” You said.

“I’d like that,” He said and leaned down and kissed you. The truth was, he really liked you too and if he could do this, if Hulk could let him have this, maybe he’d let him have more too.


End file.
